Nós e o Natal
by Lina Limao
Summary: Naruto nunca gostou de Natal e muito menos de compras. Por isso, Sakura sempre será seu oposto. - NaruSaku- Oneshot


**Título: **Nós e o Natal

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **NaruSaku (;

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Compras

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Naruto nunca gostou de Natal e muito menos de compras. Por isso, Sakura sempre será seu oposto.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

Xox

**Nós e o Natal**

Era Manhã de Sábado. Um daqueles dias gelados que a grande maioria das pessoas só quer ficar dormindo. O vento gelado, o céu cinza, as folhas voando soltas, tudo frio e às vezes até garoando. Sim, definitivamente, era o dia perfeito pra ficar em casa, fazendo um grande nada.

E Naruto pensava assim, por mais incrível que fosse. Depois de tanto tempo lutando com Akatsuki, e Sasuke e tudo, finalmente havia conseguido se safar, salvar todos e ficar mais do que em paz, com seu tão fantástico título de Hokage.

Mas isso não importava, não naquele instante, não naquele momento. Naruto aninhou-se no travesseiro e sorriu, enquanto dormia. Sentiu alguém se aninhar nele também e não se importou. Apenas ajeitou-se no travesseiro e retornou a dormir. Quer dizer... Quase.

- Naruto! – Ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, o que o fez despertar de seus sonhos.

- Am? O que? – Perguntou enquanto virava o rosto pra parede, como de costume. E lá estava ela, com os cabelos desajeitados e o rosto vermelho de raiva. Sim, essa era a cena que ele via logo quando acordava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa pra você me acordar desse jeito? – Perguntou. Ela jogou os cabelos pra trás e assentiu, enquanto ajeitava também a blusinha de pijama que usava. Essa era a parte boa de morar com Sakura, às vezes, ela era extremamente simpática. Mas só às vezes.

- Naruto, minha vida, como você está? – Ela perguntou antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Naruto se sentou de supetão e coçou a cabeça.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou dentre um bocejo. Sabia que quando Sakura era simpática, estava interessada em muito mais do que em uns beijos e algo mais. Prova disso, era ela estar acordando-o.

- Como assim? Quer dizer que eu só te acordo quando quero alguma coisa, é? – Ela perguntou rindo e cruzando os braços. Ele se deitou e cobriu-se até a cabeça.

- Não. Quero dizer que você só é legal quando quer alguma coisa. A última vez que ganhei um beijo teu ao acordar, tive que ir passar uma semana na companhia de seus parentes. E se forem eles de novo, a dispensa está vazia. – Naruto murmurou. Sakura deu-lhe um tapa.

- Pare de ser besta. Você tem razão, eu quero te pedir algo sim. – Ela falou. Ele descobriu a cabeça, deixando apenas os olhos de fora.

- É? O que é? – Perguntou, impaciente.

- Vamos fazer compras? – Ela pediu com os olhos brilhando. Naruto cobriu a cabeça.

- Nem vem, Sakura-chan. – Disse determinado a voltar a dormir, ela o sacudiu fazendo-o girar de um lado para o outro na cama de casal enorme que ela tinha feito-o comprar.

- Mas Naruto, o Natal está chegando. Onegai, onegai, eu preciso ir fazer compras. – Naruto suspirou enquanto Sakura esperava sua resposta, ansiosa.

- Você não pode simplesmente levar o dinheiro? Sabe que eu odeio fazer compras. – Falou em tom de súplica. Sakura bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Você também não é nada legal comigo, sabia? Eu só quero a sua companhia quando você não está por ai, correndo risco de vida, e é assim que você me trata? Como uma compradora compulsiva? – Sakura perguntou dramaticamente. Naruto descobriu a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto ela o fitava sem entender.

- Você é uma compradora compulsiva, Sakura-chan. – Ele falou. Sakura cerrou os olhos e ele riu. – Okay, okay, mas eu posso pelo menos tomar café antes?

- Faça o que bem quiser, você feriu meus sentimentos, seu monte de cabelos loiros. – Naruto riu.

- Sem dramas, certo? – Ele perguntou antes de capturar os lábios dela num pequeno beijo. Ela assentiu, sorridente, e ele tornou a se deitar. – Vai tomando seu banho e me deixe dormindo aqui. – Sakura assentiu, bateu palmas e deu-lhe uma porção de beijos em cada uma das bochechas, o que o fez fazer uma careta.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Ela falou antes de ir correndo na direção do chuveiro. Naruto suspirou e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Céus, o que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou.

xox

Cheia. Era exatamente assim que Konoha estava. Na verdade, estava mais, estava hiper lotada.

- Sakura-chan, nós podemos voltar pra casa? – Ele perguntou enquanto se equilibrava pelas ruas com as milhões de sacolas coloridas que ela havia enchido de presentes e bugigangas.

- Não, ainda me falta comprar um. – Sakura falou sorrindo. Naruto fez um muxoxo.

- Eu estou com fome. – Ele falou. Sakura o fitou e sorriu, Apanhou duas sacolas e falou.

- Você pode ir comer alguma coisa e de lá ira pra casa. Eu já vou embora, acredite. – Ela falou antes de dar-lhe um selinho e sair andando, com os cabelos rosados em destaque, multidão a fora. Naruto a observava de um jeito bobo, parecido com o jeito que a olhava quando ainda eram crianças. Logo, sacudiu a cabeça, arrumou as sacolas e foi na direção da barraca de rámen.

- Bom dia, tio. – Ele falou enquanto entrava na barraquinha e se sentava, abandonando a enorme pilha de sacolas ao seu lado.

- E ai, Naruto? – Ele cumprimentou. – Um Miso?

- É. – Naruto respondeu enquanto enfiava a mão nos bolsos e apanhava uma pequena caixinha de veludo, vermelha. Abriu-a e fitou o anel de ouro dentro dela por alguns instantes. Sim, Sakura seria extremamente simpática ao ver aquele anel. Ou ela podia simplesmente lhe dizer 'não'.

- Hoje é conta da casa, presente de Natal. – O tio falou sorrindo. Naruto fechou e abriu a caixinha mais algumas vezes, distraído.

- Obrigado, tio. – Naruto falou antes de começar a comer o rámen. Naruto não era do tipo de parar pra pensar, na verdade nunca havia sido, mas ele estava parando pra pensar o que Sakura diria sobre o anel e seu pedido e que aquela fosse a casa deles para o resto de suas vidas. Não iria ser uma reação muito positiva, tinha certeza. Sakura podia bater nele e jogá-lo contra a parede, quando a pedisse em casamento, mas ela com certeza ia pedir desculpas e dizer que ele era incrível, tinha certeza. Guardou o anel e tornou a comer. Mal pode terminar, Sakura já estava chamando-o do lado de fora, queria pedir mais dinheiro para um vestido novo, e Naruto iria explicar-lhe mais uma vez a importância do dinheiro, até ela chantagear-lhe e fazê-lo comprar exatamente tudo que ela quisesse. Era assim que Sakura manipulava Naruto, com beijos e compras.


End file.
